


Отабек всегда

by geerosu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geerosu/pseuds/geerosu
Summary: ...хочет целовать его.





	1. В порядке, в порядке

Половое влечение к лицам своего пола проходит с окончательным половым созреванием.

И это все пиздеж. Потому что нихрена не проходит. Юре восемнадцать уже, но не проходит. И где-то должны быть моральные ориентиры, но нет, он не может за них зацепиться, потому что гомосексуальная ориентация, оказывается, норма. Совершенно иррациональное желание взять конек и заехать им по морде первому встречному у Юрия появляется неожиданно. И именитые психологи по телевизору говорят: «Не стоит подавлять своих желаний». Но Юра подавляет, потому что хочется заехать по лицам этих психологов. И не только лицам. И не только коньками.

Все плохо, потому что Юра — черствый человек.

Юра — это тот милый мальчик, которого уже все заебало настолько, что он идет в тату-салон, садится на кресло и ждет очереди, чтобы набить какую-нибудь хрень себе на поясницу или проколоть язык.

В помещении уютно, тихо и красиво. На белых стенах висят большие картины-эскизы в черных рамках. Из-за пола из светлого дерева зал ожидания казался еще просторнее: только бежевые диваны и кресло занимали хоть немного места, остальное же было без никаких загромождений. Это был явно не второсортный салон и Юра выдохнул с облегчением, что зашел именно сюда. Ибо было все равно, что делать, у кого и в каком — паршивом или нет, все равно, — салоне. Плисецкий откинулся на удобный диван, полностью расслабившись, и взгляд забегал по натяжному потолку, который был неожиданно черным и глянцевым. Люстры на нем не было — вместо нее около двадцати фонарей неравномерно располагались по всей поверхности. Девушка за стойкой предложила Юре ознакомиться с работами некоторых конкретных мастеров, всучила в руки стопку каталогов с фотографиями и рисунками татуировок, а также посоветовала определиться что именно он, Плисецкий, хочет и сказала подойти к выбору серьезно. И все это с улыбкой на лице, конечно же.

Работы у здешних мастеров были классные: витиеватые рисунки, которые расходились во все стороны и сходились снова в одной точке, орнаменты, животные, нечто вообще непонятное, но все равно красивое. Минут сорок прошли не так уж и нудно, даже почти незаметно: Плисецкий проскролил ленту инстаграма лишь раз и то на это ушло только минут пять от силы.

Юра не заметил как задумался о своем и не сразу отреагировал, когда его позвали пройти в кабинет.

У каждого свои проблемы: Никифоров не может выполнить четвертной аксель и сдает позиции новым молодым фигуристам, которые, к слову, смогли крутануться в четыре с половиной оборота вокруг своей оси; Катсуки быстро набирает вес, а Леруа развелся со своей женой. А Плисецкий не знает что именно он хочет набить. Или проколоть. Не важно.

— Какую тату будем делать?

Юрию больше нравится когда разговор начинается с «Вау, Вы же Плисецкий, трехкратный чемпион мира по фигурному катанию?», потому что, он знаете ли, действительно чемпион по фигурному катанию.

Он прыгает эти тройные и четвертные лутцы в каскадах, комбинациях и по одиночке, он первый в мире исполнил четвертной аксель.

Плисецкий смотрит пристально на парня с проколотыми губой и бровью и отвечает тихо:

— Я не знаю.

Сначала мастер смотрит на него непонятным взглядом, нечитаемым, поправляет пятерней черные (явно крашеные) волосы, фиксируя положение челки «торчком». Затем моргает пару раз и после говорит:

— Ну и иди домой тогда, — пожимает плечами, — раз не знаешь.

— В смысле? — спрашивает Юра, хотя понимает, что обычно после такого вопросов не задают.

— Ну, а что я тебе могу сделать, если ты сам не знаешь, что тебе надо? — поясняет парень.

— Бля, ну, так можешь посоветовать. Ты же мастер и работаешь в этой сфере не первый год! — Плисецкий проглотил переход на «ты», решив забить и обращаться к мастеру тоже на «ты».

— Ага, поэтому не хочу еще на одну жалобу типа «Вы мне не то набили, Вы мудак» больше, я не хочу.

— Твою мать! — в сердцах выкрикивает Юра и топает ногой. На секунду он почувствовал себя капризным ребенком.

— Выход там, — парень указывает большим пальцем на дверь. — Не задерживай клиентов.

— Да ты, блин, охренел, я ждал час, чтобы ты сделал мне сраное тату!

Парень с безразличным выражением лица смотрит на Юру:

— Определишься с выбором — приходи, сделаю. Набивать что-то наобум я не буду, потому что, что потом, если тебе разонравится то, что я посоветовал?

— Тогда это будет моя вина, потому что я сам разрешил, — спокойным голосом отвечает Плисецкий.

— Да ну?

— Да.

— Вот как, — парень складывает руки на груди и всем видом показывает, что нихрена он не верит.

— Тебе жалко что ли?! — не выдерживает Юра и опять повышает голос.

Тату-мастер смотрит своими темными блестящими глазами и ничего не отвечает. Зрительный контакт длится около двадцати секунд и Плисецкий медленным шагом бредет к двери и после уходит из тату-салона, в который он больше не заходит.

Они столкнулись снова в булочной напротив этого же салона спустя одну неделю.

Они смотрят друг на друга в очереди и отворачиваются: татуировщик с безразличием, Плисецкий с непонятно откуда взявшейся резкостью.

Взгляд невольно заскользил по профилю парня: темные спутанные волосы, немного помятое лицо, пирсинга в брови и губе сегодня не было, а дырочек от него в коже Юра так и не разглядел (хотя пытался — пытался найти недостатки).

Плисецкий стоял в очереди после тату-мастера, а еще между ними был человек, поэтому Юра простоял еще немного, купил сырных булочек и два пирожка с грибами и картошкой.

Над дверью зазвенел колокольчик, когда Плисецкий коснулся ручки. Почти сразу, как только он оказался на улице:

— Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь, знаешь… — сигарета тлела в его руке. — Куда бы ты хотел?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошел на хуй.

— Пф, — парень прыснул от смеха. — Я актив, хах.

— Это ты очень уместно сказал. А я тебе не дам. Это так, к слову.

— Так что? Мы идем на свидание, или как? — он затянулся.

— Я, блять, имени твоего не знаю, пикапер.

— Отабек. Можешь звать меня светом своей жизни.

— Прости, но плохие парни не в моем вкусе, — Юра уже хочет уйти, потому что чувствует себя тупо: стоит тут, позволяет подбивать к себе клинья, с бумажным пакетом пирожков в руке.

— Я хороший, вообще-то.

— Ты сейчас выебываешься, вообще-то.

— Я хочу тебе понравиться.

— Тогда тебе стоило набить мне татуировку!

— Тебе не идут татуировки.

— Между ними гравитация, непонимание и много книжных метафор.

— Что?

— Ниче. Иди подкатывай к кому-нибудь другому, — Плисецкий сжал руку, но потом расслабил, потому что мог раздавить булочки.

— Я к тебе хочу. Куда бы ты хотел пойти?

— Я выберу самый дорогой и пафосный ресторан в этом городе.

— Если ты со мной пойдешь, то по рукам, — с легкостью соглашается Отабек.

— Нет, — отрезает Юра.

— Что «нет»? — переспрашивает Алтын.

— Блять, отстань от меня. Задрал.

— Просто согласись, — Отабек продолжает натиск.

— Нет!

— Окей, Юрий Плисецкий, тогда дай мне свой номер. Я все равно тебе позвоню, ты не думай, номер твой у меня есть, но я хочу чтобы ты мне сам его дал.

Юра вздыхает: устало и громко. Юра диктует цифры, но Отабек не записывает, а лишь слушает.

— Звони.

— Звоню, — он достает свободную руку из кармана и проводит по экрану смартфона с улыбкой.

В брюках у Плисецкого завибрировал телефон.

— Да? — Юра смотрит Отабеку в глаза.

— Завтра, в восемь вечера. Я за тобой заеду.

— Да ты хренов сталкер.

— Узнать, где ты живешь, действительно не сложно.

— Вешай чертову трубку.

~

Свидание прошло не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Отабек молчал, а Юра не находился как начать разговор и между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Есть было тоже неуютно, поэтому Плисецкий обошелся маленькой чашкой кофе. Отабек же осмелился на стейк с запеченной картошкой. Вопрос «Ты на диете?» немного дезориентировал Юру, но в итоге он лишь коротко кивнул: пусть Алтын думает, как хочет.

На улице одним словом хреново. Ветер колкий, снежинки врезаются в лицо и Плисецкий попеременно закрывает глаза, потому что иначе идти никак не получается.

— Мороз сегодня, — замечает Отабек. — Тебе холодно.

— Да, — Юра натягивает красный шарф по самые глаза, потому что нос уже наверняка красный.

— Если хочешь, я мог бы обнять тебя, или мы могли бы поехать к тебе или ко мне, — Отабек запинается. — Не чтобы… Ну просто чтобы согреться… В смысле, ох, черт.

Плисецкий засмеялся на секунду.

— Поехали ко мне. Угощу тебя чаем, — легко соглашается он. — И пиздюлями, если будешь приставать, — добавляет.

— Я думаю, пиздюли можно перетерпеть, если ты позволишь поприставать.

— Безнадежный, — вздыхает Юра.

— Это значит, что ты не против.

~

— Извини, — сказал Плисецкому Алтын. — Просто я привык так общаться, — он неловко чешет за затылком. — С тобой по-иному.

— Ты первый за все это время, который не познакомился со мной с фразы «Я Вас знаю, Вы — Юрий Плисецкий!». И спасибо за это. Позволяет почувствовать себя обычно. Все нормально, не парься, мне все нравится, — Плисецкий наклонил голову вбок.

— Холодно, — озвучивает очевидный факт Отабек вслух.

— Пф, тогда стоило выйти пораньше, чтобы не идти ко мне ночью, когда холодает, гений.

— Мне надо было сразу спросить что-то вроде «Хэй, детка, к тебе или ко мне»? — усмехнулся Алтын.

— Ладно, твоя правда. По крайней мере мы уже почти пришли, — шестнадцатиэтажка возвышалась над снежными пейзажами шумной улицы.

— Я мог бы довезти нас на машине, но кто-то отпирался.

— Мне казалось, что на улице не так холодно.

— Я думаю, мы заболеем.

— Болеют не из-за холода, а из-за ослабленного иммунитета, — снег хрустит под ногами и Юра радуется, что они почти добрались. — Побежали, — говорит он и Отабек бежит следом, потому что мороз щиплет нос, щеки, все лицо. И терпеть это больше нет сил.

Юра шарится в карманах и потом звякает ключами. С таким же звяканьем прикладывает чип и воздух наполняется механическим писком и теплом, идущим из чистого (что странно для России) подъезда.

Уже на лестничной клетке они вздыхают с облегчением. Юра стягивает сползшую шапку и улыбается:

— Проходи.

Отабек переступает низкий порог и ступает в темный коридор первым, Плисецкий идет следом, захлопывает дверь и включает свет.

Было неплохо. Хорошо и дружно посидели, попили кофе и поговорили о дружбе и политике. Оба почувствовали себя какими-то старперами и засмеялись. Много шуток и много улыбок. Отабек пригласил к себе в гости:

— Потом как-нибудь заглянешь, — и называет адрес, а потом берет Юрин телефон и забивает туда свой номер окончательно.

~

«Потом как-нибудь» наступило через дней двадцать. Они неожиданно сдружились. За неполный месяц Плисецкий с уверенностью мог сказать: Отабек лучший друг, который у него когда-либо был. Катсуки и Никифоров не в счет: они как семья. А Алтын балансирует на грани лучший-друг-с-которым-я-почти-сплю. И для Юры это не стало открытием.

Хреново сегодня все как-то. Отабек плетется где-то позади. И мысли сегодня какие-то плохие и наводящие тоску.

Снегопад — логическое завершение плохого дня. Морозная свежесть, от которой тело сводит в дрожи — чтобы добить до конца. Почти стемнело и фонари светят ярким желто-оранжевым, отчего-то очень уютным, светом прямо на дорогу. При каждом вдохе в носоглотке щипало, при каждом выдохе пар выходит изо рта. Юра не выдерживает и натягивает черный шарф по самый нос и становится немного легче, когда снежинки не режут острыми краями и без того раздраженную кожу.

Юра едва удерживается на ногах, четырхнувшись. Лед под ногами чертовски скользкий для минус тридцати. Юра поднимает голову вверх и не видит ни одной звезды на небе: лишь черное марево, сплошное и глубокое, затягивающее. Он стоит уже минуту, его глаза смотрят то на один фонарный столб, то на другой, но на то, что он по среди дороги и затрудняет передвижение остальным прохожим, никто не обращает внимание: редкие прохожие обходят и его, и лед.

Юра представляет, как упал бы тут, прямо на дороге, обессиленный и подавляет желание прилечь на холодный асфальт. Чужие шаги на фоне шума в голове не были слышны совсем.

Со спины кто-то обнял, видно с разбега, потому что Юру-таки валит с ног, но его неожиданно крепко держат за плечи, не давая свалиться.

— Тебе холодно, — хмыкают где-то на уровне лица, совсем близко, теплое дыхание касается челки.

— Поэтому ты почти сбиваешь меня с ног, — говорит Юра расслабленно.

— Это зарядка. Чтобы согреться! — улыбка у Отабека по-настоящему красивая, как у модели с обложки журнала. Но разница только в том, что его улыбка — настоящая.

— Ох, — Юра неуклюже становится на ноги и Отабек отпускает его. — Дубак пиздец.

Отабек кивнул и улыбнулся снова. Он тянется своей ладонью к руке Плисецкого и ведет за собой, Юра не сопротивляется, мысленно соглашаясь с этим странным предложением погулять вместе.

— Тебе не кажется это немного странным? — неуверенно начинает Плисецкий. Где-то в глубине сознания бьется одинокая мысль завязать нормальный диалог.

— Что именно? — шапка у Отабека сползла на брови и это выглядит забавно.

— Ты все еще держишь меня за руку, — как бы невзначай замечает Юра, однако из хватки не вырывается.

— Да нет. Не кажется, — пожимает плечами и резко останавливается:

— А ты? Для тебя это странно?

— Мне все равно, — нехотя говорит Юра.

— Оу, понятно, — многозначительно протягивает Алтын. Так, будто знает, что нихрена Плисецкому не все равно. Так, будто знает, что Юра дрочил на него, Отабека, сегодня дважды (на самом деле Отабек и сам дрочил на Юру, господи, так тупо, и ему стыдно, и это интимно, но, боже). — А я с предками посрался.

— Почему? — Плисецкий не особо вслушивается, только ускоряет шаг, чтобы Алтын поторопился тоже.

— Да так… — звук СМСки заставляет вздрогнуть обоих и Отабек прерывает рассказ. — Парень пишет? — не удержался он от шутки.

— Думаю, предупреждение, чтобы не забыть пополнить баланс.

— Ха, понятно.

Дальше они идут молча. Но всего лишь минуту — незначимую ничего долю от времени, за которое они пришли к серому двадцатиэтажному дому.

— Как-то двусмысленно, — Юре кажется, что завтра он заболеет в который раз за эту зиму.

— Я хочу напоить тебя чаем, — Отабеку ничего не кажется.

Вселенная никого не спрашивает. Нет вопроса «Каким ты хочешь быть?», она потом не спрашивает «А кем?»

Потому что просто делает.

Потому что именитые психологи по телевизору говорили, что влечение к лицам своего пола проходит с половым созреванием. Но ничего не проходит.

В девятнадцать ты должен утыкаться в плечо своей подруги и жаловаться на парня-мудака, в девятнадцать ты должен говорить, что никому ничего не должен.

— Все норм? — спрашивает Отабек, когда Юра завис у открытой двери.

— А?.. Да. Прости, — спешно, сбивчиво, голос звучит глухо. Плисецкий чувствует себя глупо.

— Проходи, — донеслось где-то рядом, однако Отабека рядом уже не было: пошел на кухню или мыть руки.

Юра, зацепившись, переступает непривычно высокий порог и бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь и тянет ручку вверх: щелкает замок и все закрывается автоматически.

Парка пристала замком к свитеру и Плисецкий раздраженно-резко тянет ее в сторону, чтобы собачка отцепилась от нитки.

— Тебе чай, кофе. Что покрепче? — звучит голос Алтына из кухни.

— Чай. Зеленый.

— Окей, чувак, — сразу же ответили.

~

Юра не может сказать точно, сколько это длилось. Так глупо и от этого почему-то горчило в горле, смеяться не хотелось, хотя обычно при таких обстоятельствах надо. И Плисецкого иногда так и порывало спросить: «И долго будем друг другу в гости ходить, как две подружки?», но в последний момент прикусывал губу.

— Как день прошел? — спрашивает Отабек не перешагнув порог. Расстегивает парку на ходу.

— И как тебе удается такой участливый тон голосу придавать? Который раз, я все еще удивляюсь.

— Само как-то.

Чайник засвистел на кухне, прерывая Отабека, хотя Юра явно заметил, что тот хотел же что-то сказать. — Так как?! — вдогонку переспрашивает Алтын.

— Как всегда.

— Мог хотя бы раз ответить, что хорошо!

— Так важно?

Отабек прошел на кухню и сел за стол.

— А если я переживаю?

— Ты как-то серьезно это сказал.

— А что, если я серьезно?

— Не глупи.

И оба замолчали.

Вообще-то, Плисецкий не ждал кого-то у себя в вечер пятницы. Разумеется, это не было так уж неожиданно, но все равно даже несколько приятно, потому что грело: хоть кому-то нужен.

В следующий раз они встречаются спустя две недели. И Юра с ужасом для себя замечает, что он соскучился по Отабеку.

Клуб был шумным, ярким и до невозможного душным. Людей собралось много: чтобы добраться к барной стойке, распихивать незнакомцев приходится с особенным остервенением, иногда и посылая особо возмущающихся. Юра успевает пожалеть дважды, что пришел сюда. Яркие лазерные лучи изредка просвечивались через вскинутыми вверх ладонями с растопыренными пальцами да попадали на футболку Плисецкого. Музыка из динамиков лилась ужасная: бит вперемешку с рэпом и глухими воплями толпы. Пьяные тела, которые двигались под эти звуки больше походили на общество умственно отсталых, коими Плисецкий их и считал. Если сам он и хотел выбраться куда, то это был фитнес-клуб максимум. Но не просто клуб. Сегодня у Георгия Поповича был день рождения и Юра был очень удивлен, когда тот пригласил его на вечеринку в клуб в честь этого события. И удивился еще больше, когда-таки пошел сюда.

— Не думал, что ты любитель подобных заведений, — со смешком сказал Отабек, проталкиваясь через толпу к барной стойке.

— Я тоже, — рассеянно бормочет. — Виски, — и бармен принимает заказ, что-то смешивает, заливает в металлический смешиватель и вертит им туда-сюда, прямо около носа Юры, который не собирался пить, кстати. Потому что не любитель. Хотелось заказать апельсиновый сок, молочный коктейль, или хотя бы воду. А лучше — ничего. Но заказал спиртное назло Отабеку, назло имениннику, назло всем. И себе тоже назло.

— И нахер тебе это? — кивает на стопку Алтын. В его глазах что-то неясное, что-то, что Плисецкий не может прочитать, хотя очень хочется.

— Просто, — пожимает плечами и подносит к губам рюмку. А после вздрагивает, когда тяжелая ладонь касается его ладони.

— Не стоит.

— Но я хочу.

— Не пизди, а? — Отабек забирает виски из рук Юры одной рукой и зачем-то тянется второй, касается ей бережно, немного сминает руку. Его ладонь чертовски горячая, в сравнении с постоянно ледяными руками Плисецкого, который сейчас молчит и не говорит ни единого слова. Все чувства обострились и Юра надеется, что Отабек чувствует этот гул крови внутри сосудов тоже. — Что ты действительно хочешь? — выдергивает Юру из мыслей очень резко. Он не сразу понимает, где он. До него доходит. И суть вопроса он понимает. Но не отвечает. — Юр?

— Отабек?

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторяет.

— Чтобы… — ритм сердца сбивается и кровь пульсирует в губах и в языке, отчего тот заплетается: и Плисецкому кажется, что это больше от волнения.

— Ну-у-у? — тянет Алтын и невольно придвигается так, что их носы почти соприкасаются. Улыбка едва заметная сама появляется на лице. Шрам на его брови кажется сейчас невероятно притягательно красивым и Юре дается с трудом выдавить:

— Чтобы ты отцепился от меня.

Отабек смотрит. Пронзительно.

— Откуда знаешь Поповича? — Юра решил свести диалог как можно в более нейтральную тему.

— Он у меня набивал много татуировок. Сдружились как-то.

— Понятно.

— Не пей больше.

— Почему нет? Какая тебе…

— Потому что я не буду сдерживаться, — резко перебивает Отабек. — И если ты начнешь приставать, то я воспользуюсь возможностью, — прозвучало серьезно и как угроза. Плисецкий только хмыкнул.

Алтын понимает, что почему-то Юре хреново. Прямо сейчас. Но он не может оказать психологическую помощь или поддержать. Или найти нужные слова. Он знает, что Юра до пиздатого красивый. Идеальный и… Черт. У Отабека едет крыша и он уже смирился.

В итоге Плисецкий просто в хлам. Опьянен виски и другими напитками с дурацкими названиями.

Отабек опьянен Юрой.

Алтын думает о своем недолго, а потом берет Плисецкого сначала за руку, а потом прижимает к себе и обнимает за талию, чтобы тот не упал, потому что едва держался на ногах.

Свежий воздух был спасителен и отрезвляющ. Выбивал всю духоту, которой они надышались в клубе, из легких прочь.

Плисецкий брыкался и возмущался, отказывался лезть в машину, но Отабек-таки усадил его на пассажирское сидение и обессилевший сел рядом с ним за водительское:

— Следующая — остановка похмелье, — зачем-то говорит Отабек сам себе, потому что не уверен, что Юра слышит.

Проезжают дорогу они быстро и в молчании: Плисецкий отрубился сразу же как только перестал сопротивляться и нести бессвязный бред.

Алтын плавно паркуется и стукается лбом о руль, выдыхая сквозь зубы: «Пиздец».

Пытается достать Юру из машины под его пьяные фразы:

— О, мы опть будем пить чай, — хихикает. — Зна-а-ешь, ты моя самая лчшая, лучшая, подружка.

Отабек ничего не отвечает.

— Отабе-е-е-ек.

«По крайней мере, он может стоять на ногах», — радуется про себя Алтын.

— Отабе-е-е-ек, — так зовет, тянет букву «е», словно сейчас расскажет какую он только что пакость придумал.

— Что? — не выдерживает Алтын.

— Я спать хочу, — Юра шумно дышит. Ему нельзя пить и Отабек понимает это сейчас как никогда.

— Отабе-е-е-ек.

Алтын помогает Юре подняться по ступенькам, придерживает дверь, чтобы Плисецкий скользнул тенью в подъезд, после чего заходит сам.

Отабек не зажигает лампу стоящую в прихожей, не разувается. Помогает Юре скинуть свою обувь и снять куртку, затем кладет его на свою кровать и идет в ванну, чтобы помыть руки: на них было неприятно липко от того, что они вспотели.

— Отабе-е-е-ек, — из спальни.

— Что? — спрашивает он, проходя в комнату так и не включая нигде свет. Ложится рядом с Юрой.

— Мне холодно.

Отабек обнимает его, придвигается ближе и обхватывает Плисецкого за бок, продолжение руки идет вверх по спине и ладонь Алтына удобно ложится между острыми лопатками.

_— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сипит Отабек и приподнимается, целуя Юру в щеку._


	2. В этом мире

Отабек привык, что все хреново. Иногда задумывается в какой момент стало именно так. На подкорке внутренний голос шепчет «Юра красивый» и ты шепчешь в ответ: « _Пиздецки красивый_ ». И понимаешь, что именно с этого момента. Ибо Плисецкий в твоей голове занимает большинство мыслей и ты думаешь о мягких волосах двадцать четыре на семь, без перерывов на еду и сон.

Зеленые глаза и низкий мягкий голос могут свести с ума и заставить совершать необдуманные поступки.

Отабек курит сигареты: одна за другой. Каждая отнимает четырнадцать минут жизни. И он хочет выкурить еще сколько угодно блоков, с условием, что одна из них станет для него последней.

С балкона Плисецкого открывался красивый вид (потому что знаменитые спортсмены не живут в домах с плохим видом из окна) и Отабека всегда невольно тянуло на размышления, когда он выходил сюда покурить.

— Опять дымишь своей дрянью? — Юра бесшумно ступил на дощатый пол и подошел к соседнему окну, сходу двигая ручкой и открывая его. Жадно вдохнул свежий воздух и поморщился:

— Фу, гадость.

— Извини, — виновато улыбается Алтын и водит тлеющим концом по дну стеклянной пепельницы, которую Плисецкий приобрел специально для Отабека, который оставался на ночевку очень часто.

Юра выглядел задумчивым все чаще.

— О чем мечтаешь?

— Без понятия, — отмахивается он. — Хрень разная в голову лезет, — уклончиво поясняет Плисецкий. — Про то, что будет, если я вдруг захочу жить в Токио или, может быть, Праге. Ты бы полетел со мной, бросив тут все?

— Ну-у-у, — тянет Алтын, делая вид, что размышляет, хотя ответ более, чем очевиден для него. — Думаю, мне и бросать здесь нечего. Так что, да.

— Прям-таки и нечего.

— Нечего.

— Квартира, машина, салон, в котором ты мне так и не набил татуировку.

Отабек закатил глаза:

— Ты мне до гроба будешь напоминать про эту тату.

— Знаешь, как я ее хотел?

— Хотел.

— Ла-а-адно. Тебе сделать чего-нибудь? Есть вафли к чаю, если хочешь.

— Мог бы и на кухне спросить.

— Там не та атмосфера, — Юра отталкивается от выступа. — Ну так?

— Вафли можно. А с готовкой не парься. Я не голоден.

— Чувствую себя домохозяйкой иногда.

— Пф, иногда, — и Отабек получает кулаком в плечо: несильно, но ощутимо. И все равно улыбается и щурится одновременно, потому что солнце распускает свои едкие лучи и они играют на всем вокруг: стенах, потолку, прекрасном лице Плисецкого.

~

У Юры шелушатся руки, кожа около губы и его душа.

Зима неожиданно холодная и морозный ветер щиплет и щеки, и выражение лица у него мрачное.

Стоило надеть шапку и шарфик.

Отабек плетется рядом. Его куртка расстегнута нараспашку и Юра завидует, что ему не холодно. Почти никогда, по крайней мере сам Юра не помнит, чтобы Отабек ежился от холода.

— Может, в старбакс, по стакану кофе? — спрашивает Алтын.

— Конечно, — просто кожа на лице, кажется, сейчас потрескается, как плитка в ванной и Плисецкий готов на все, лишь бы оказаться где-нибудь в тепле. Пусть в том же самом Старбаксе. И заказать невкусный горький кофе. Который он, к слову, не любит.

По телу и ледяным рукам ударяет волна тепла и Юра незаметно для себя расслабляется. В очереди стоит лишь два человека и когда Отабек становится в нее третьим, Юра садится за пустой столик. Алтын спрашивает: «Эспрессо или Макиато?»

Плисецкому все равно, он машет рукой в воздухе, мол, бери, что хочешь. А лучше возьми пончик. Он это и говорит. Отабек фыркает, однако, когда подходит его очередь, то он покупает пончик с вишневым джемом, потому что Юра их любит.

— Ты меня вдохновляешь, — говорит Отабек. Обрывисто и с придыханием. Плисецкий смотрит на него: глаза прикрыты, губы сжаты.

— Повтори? — это глупо, но Юра уверен, что ему показалось. Ему не могло не показаться.

— Ты важен для меня, — воздух холодный, несет снежинки, которые царапают лицо, но Плисецкий не чувствует ничего. Он не знает, что ему говорить. И нужно ли. Он молчит и вдыхает морозный воздух. Собирается повозмущаться вслух, как же его достал ебанный холод на этой сраной улице, но-таки затыкается в последний момент. Он не хочет портить это нечто тягучее, непонятное возникшее между ними сейчас.

— Я…

Алтын говорит опять, а Юра молчит и не дышит вообще, чтобы пар не выходил изо рта, чтобы не испортить ничего.

— Блять.

— Да, наверное, — бездумно соглашается Плисецкий, кивает для убедительности, хотя смотрит вообще в противоположную сторону. Не на Отабека.

— Мне холодно.

— Я дам тебе куртку, — только Алтын потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть молнию, Юра схватил его за рукав:

— Не стоит. Просто пошли домой.

— Тебе холодно.

— Поэтому я и хочу быстрее пойти домой.

~

А потом появляется Жан-Жак.

Раздражающий, выводящий из себя Жан-Жак.

Выглядит как типичный самоуверенный бабник, который цепляет девчонок на каждую ночь. И этого на самом деле мерзко. Юра не обрадовался новости, что теперь эта блестящая обертка будет тренироваться здесь. Это вроде как когда Юри тренировался в Детройте пять лет. Надежда лишь на то, что Леруа будет здесь меньше пяти лет, иначе это станет невыносимым. Плисецкий терпеть не мог Жана еще с пятнадцати, когда они впервые столкнулись как соперники на Скейт-Канада, а потом и на Ростелекоме, а потом и в финале.

Юра-таки победил, переборол, справился. И все еще продолжает побеждать из года в год, раз за разом. И это неудивительно, что самый главный соперник решил перебраться поближе, чтобы тренироваться, будучи окруженным такими же людьми и такой же атмосферой, но…

Жан бесил.

Вокруг Леруа всегда был пафос и глупые шутки с феминитивами вроде «Принцесса» или «Красавица». В этот раз ничего не изменилось. Поэтому Плисецкий предпочитал или игнорировать, или называть в ответ неудачником. Немного грубо и жестко, однако заслуженно, считал Юра.

Отабек в свои выходные дни приходил сюда к часу дня, чтобы принести чего-нибудь перекусить (и чтобы Мила молчала о том, что он мало проводит времени со своей девушкой), поднять Плисецкому настроение и просто полюбоваться действительно красивым катанием. И именно тогда атмосфера накалялась по максимуму. Именно тогда глупый взгляд Жана становился злым, а в глазах Отабека играла ненависть.

Юра не дурак, чтобы не заметить этого. Никогда не занимался самообманом и сейчас начинать не собирается.

Поэтому когда Отабек зашел под пять вечера, Юра сказал, что сегодня он выдохся окончательно и сошел со льда, направляясь в раздевалку и прихватив Алтына с собой.

— Что-то не так? — Юра старается выглядеть более отстраненным.

— Ты о чем? — разумеется, Отабек понял о чем говорит Плисецкий и Юра прекрасно знает, что тот обо всем догадывается.

— О том, что количество негатива, который витает в воздухе, необходимо сократить, — голос звучит категорично.

— Просто личная неприязнь, у всех такое бывает, — пожимает плечами Отабек. — Я жду тебя у выхода, — Алтын разворачивается и собрался было идти, но Юра сжал руку на его плече:

— Погоди.

— Что-то еще? — он выглядит уставшим и Юра лишь слабо кивает, пытаясь быстрее закончить неприятный разговор.

— Можно, ты будешь его игнорировать? Иногда находиться с вами рядом просто невыносимо.

— Я постараюсь, — Отабек кладет свою ладонь поверх руки Плисецкого, слегка сжимает и убирает со своего плеча. — Жду, — улыбается и медленным бегом направляется к выходу.

Юра вяло переодевается, медленно перекладывает сложенные вещи сначала на скамейку, потом в сумку. Настроение стремительно ухудшалось.

Плисецкий собрался с мыслями и вышел из спортивного центра, где на ступеньках одиноко стоял Отабек и курил сигарету.

— Я же просил тебя бросить. Ненавижу этот запах.

— Прости, — Алтын сразу же достает сигарету изо рта, подходит к близко стоявшей мусорке и выкидывает бычок, предварительно затушив о металлическую стенку. — Тебя долго не было, мне стало скучно.

— Извини я, — Юра остановился, подбирая нужное слово. — Задумался.

— Понятно, — Отабек трет руки: не столько от холода — глупая привычка. Он всегда так делает, когда чувствует неловкость. — Сходим куда-нибудь поужинать? Я угощаю.

— Ты всегда угощаешь, — на лице Плисецкого невольно появляется тень улыбки. — Чувствую себя содержанкой.

Отабек засмеялся. С души спал камень: все-таки между ними ничего не поменялось.

— Ничего страшного.

— Нет-нет, в этот раз заплачу я, да и в следующий тоже, — расплывчато говорит Юра.

— Я почти согласился, но теперь мое точно и категоричное «Нет».

Плисецкий собрался возразить, но Отабек заговорил раньше:

— Это я тебя приглашаю. Так что будет некультурно, если ты заплатишь.

— Иногда ты просто невыносимый.

Проблема Юры, скорее всего, в том, что Отабек касается его. Или в том, что Юра замечает каждое касание: случайное, изначально запланированное. И ему кажется, что ни одно из них не значит ничего. Потому что Отабек это Отабек. У него есть девушка и планы на совместную с ней будущую жизнь. А у Плисецкого есть четвертая золотая медаль подряд, четыре года дружбы и больше ничего такого, что можно обозначить ярлыком «это важно для меня».

Иногда Юре кажется, что он тянет на себе слишком много: карьера фигуриста, ежедневные многочасовые тренировки, активное ежедневное общение с Отабеком, помощь семье, университет, выдавливание фальшивой улыбки, выдавливание фальшивого счастья — все это хочется прекратить, сказать «хватит» и облегченно сгорбить спину, ведь больше не придется подпирать плечами давящие на шею проблемы.

И все было бы нормально, но:

— Ты какой-то уставший. Нормально спал сегодня? — Отабек хрустит костяшками пальцев и поправляет рукав кожаной куртки. — Кожа бледнее чем обычно, — подмечает он.

— Все отлично, — отмахивается Юра и невольно сжимает ладони в кулаки. — Просто не спалось ночью.

— Мне кажется, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Возьми выходной на день. Мы могли бы провести его вместе и…

— У тебя завтра свидание с Милой, — к слову напоминает Плисецкий и начинает думать как уйти от темы.

— Я могу перенести.

— Не буду причинять неудобств, — Юра честно старается сказать как можно более беспристрастно, но голос к концу немного дрогнул и он прочистил горло — немолвное оправдание: это в глотке першит.

Алтын замер и Юра остановился тоже.

_— Ты не доставляешь неудобств, — чеканит каждое слово Отабек._

Юра задыхается лепестками, кажется. Потому что внутри него засыхают цветы.

— Неправильно выразился. Имел ввиду, что в другой раз побудем вместе, не хочу рушить намеченные планы.

Потому что он не хочет ни во что вмешиваться.

— Ты… Ничего не рушишь, — Отабек говорит устало и надломанно и Юра не знает откуда это появилось в его голосе.

— Отабек. Я сказал, все окей.

— Прости.

Возможно, сейчас Плисецкий ненавидит себя еще больше. И предела этой ненависти нет, ибо у Алтына такой виноватый вид, что хочется лезть на стенку: так хреново.

Голова забивается ненужными сейчас мыслями, которые очень некстати. И которые не собираются уходить. Глупые мечты о том, чтобы было, будь они с Отабеком в браке. Наверное, Алтын был бы хорошим мужем. И Юру как прошибло током. Он посмотрел на идущего рядом Алтына, который молчал, потому что это нормально для них — молчать некоторый отрезок пути, чтобы каждый подумал о своем. Именитые, как не было бы иронично, канадские психологи, говорят: самый важный фактор для создания крепкой семьи — общее мировоззрение с выбранным партнером.

— У нас с тобой общее мировоззрение, как думаешь? — Юра пошел на поводу у своих же мыслей. Или он просто мазохист. Моральный.

— Не знаю. Какое у тебя мировоззрение? — Отабек не спрашивал, почему Плисецкий задал именно этот вопрос сейчас и почему, ибо привык уже. У Юры часто что-то клинило.

— По-моему, мир без насилия был бы неплох. И чтобы никто ни к кому не лез со своими учениями.

— У меня так же.

Юра кивает скорее самому себе, соглашаясь.

Второе — общие гастрономические вкусы. И это плохо, потому что вряд ли у кого-то такие же предпочтения в еде, как у и Плисецкого. Он вегетарианец уже третий год, фрукты покупает больше тропические, чем умеренных поясов России.

— Тебе нравится еда, которую я ем?

Отабек пинает бугры снега и льдинки под своими ногами:

— Тебе нужно поспать сразу же, как придешь домой.

— Не называй меня больным на голову.

— Юр, мне нравится твоя еда. Мне все в тебе нравится. Почему ты вообще?.. Ох, забей, ладно? Просто я волнуюсь. Какого хрена ты так плохо спишь?

— Прости, я лягу и хорошо высплюсь.

— А тебе?

— Что? — недоуменно спрашивает Плисецкий.

— Тебе нравится моя еда? — и еле сдерживается, чтобы не добавить: «А я?».

— Конечно, нравится, — отвечает так, словно это и так понятно. И вопрос был глупым, потому что ответ очевиден.

Третий по важности фактор — интимные отношения.

— Тебе нравится секс с Милой? — Юра успевает спросить раньше, чем подумать.

— Скорее нет, чем да, — отвечает Алтын, как будто здесь нечего смущаться.

— Прости.

— Н-ничего, — разумеется, щеки у Отабека будут красные из-за мороза, и непонятно, смутился ли он хоть немного. Но, если судить по реакции, то не особо.

Четвертое — гладить или же «хотеть касаться».

— Ты хочешь касаться Милы?

Отабек вздыхает. Как же его достало. Мила, в принципе, достала. Он и сам не знает зачем с ней встречается; все вышло спонтанно и как-то само собой (может, не без хорошо скрываемых стараний Милы). Ему она никогда и не нравилась и отвечать на поцелуи и объятия было временами действительно невыносимо. Месяц отношений казался годом. Мучительным длинным годом.

Сначала все началось с: «Ты такой хорошенький», затем продолжилось «О, так вы лучшие друзья», а закончилось «Если ты не хочешь, чтобы Плисецкий знал, что ты в него втрескался, то тебе нужно прикрытие». А потом предложила стать этим прикрытием. А потом все пошло под откос. И на хуй.

— Почему тебя это так интересует? — в полтона тише спрашивает Алтын в ответ.

— Просто хочется знать, счастлив ли мой лучший друг в отношениях, — безбожно врет Юра.

Первая мысль в голове Отабека: «Неужели заметил?..»

Но затем: «Да нет, хер там».

— Все отлично, — грусть в голосе скрыть не удается и Алтын потускнел во взгляде, но Плисецкий вопросов больше не задавал.

~

— Если бы я был девушкой. Как думаешь, ты бы влюбился в меня? — Юра смотрит вдаль и игнорирует мороз, который щиплет щеки.

Отабек пытается представить, но ничего не выходит. Юра в женских чулках. Обнаженный. Юра, который изгибается и стонет от удовольствия его имя на ухо. Отабек может представить себе тысячу фантазий, где Юра разный, и где Алтын занимается с ним охрененным сексом. Но не девушку, нет.

— Думаю, нет.

— Почему? — Отабеку показалось, что Юра удивился и что его голос звучал несколько разочарованно, но решил, что когда кажется — креститься надо. А потом вспомнил, что он атеист, а его родители и народ в целом — вообще не придерживаются христианской веры.

— Не знаю. Не вижу тебя девушкой в принципе.

А еще гомосексуальность исходя из множества религий — грех, запрет и муки. И Отабек верит, потому что это действительно мучительно.

— Понятно — вздыхает Плисецкий.

~

Жан начал замечать, что засматривается на Плисецкого весьма двусмысленно. И фигура у него по всем стандартам классная. И волосы мягкие. И пахнет от него вкусно.

Поначалу казалось: «Ну что такого?» И тысячи отговорок: «Я смотрю на его движения, отточенные годами тренировок», «Программа сложная», «Хочу тоже исполнить каскад четвертной аксель и тройной аксель». И столько же отговорок после.

Плисецкий притягивал. Своим холодом и безразличием, своим приятным голосом, упорством.

В какой-то момент Юра стал выглядеть более… Женственным. И не менее притягательным.

И в один момент, когда они остались в раздевалке вдвоем, Леруа осознал, что хватит, он устал. Это не дает спокойно вдохнуть воздух.

И он все сказал, как есть.

Плисецкий перестал собираться и просто замер на одном месте. Медленно, словно в фильме ужасов, поворачивается всем телом и смотрит как-то… Потерянно.

— Ты что? — голос глухой, наверняка у него сухо в горле.

— Люблю тебя, — Жан смирился и говорит спокойно, потому что пересмотрел в голове все ситуации и все последствия, которые могли на него обрушиться, признайся он.

— И что дальше?

— Я хочу встречаться с тобой, — жар обдал волной и Леруа глубоко задышал.

Юра молча смотрел секунд двадцать, обдумывая:

— Хорошо.

— Вот так просто скажешь «хорошо» и начнешь со мной отношения? — казалось, что все это глупая шутка и Плисецкий откровенно издевается.

— Да.

Жан не верил до последнего, и когда они поцеловались, он тоже не верил.

Рассказать всем предложил Юра. Непонятно зачем, но Леруа не возражал, все равно кто-нибудь особенно глазастый заметил бы, что между ними что-то изменилось, так что лучше сказать об этом всем сейчас во избежание косых взглядов.

~

— Мы вместе, любим друг друга и все такое, — Жан сцепляет свою руку в замок с ладонью Юры то ли в доказательство, то ли потому, что так принято, когда делаешь подобные заявления.

Со стороны ото всех посыпались радостные возгласы (наверняка наигранные).

— Поздравляю, — Отабек улыбается так искренне, как только умеет. Сжимает кулаки и впивается ногтями в кожу внутренней стороны ладоней так сильно, как только может.

Лепестки, шипы и что-то невероятно колкое, острое и царапающее, застревает в легких так прочно: цепляется за альвеолы своими мелкими когтями. И выдрать невозможно ничем.

Юра прикрывает глаза, горько-криво улыбается (боже, как же часто он улыбается рядом с Отабеком, и не важно горько или сладко, потому что в среднем это горько-сладко).

Их взаимоотношения — это минное поле, покрытое цветами. И неясностью. _И безответностью._


End file.
